freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RaceProUK
Have feedback? Suggestions? Constructive criticisms? Stick 'em here, and I'll read 'em. Curator of the Archives (talk) 08:49, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Randommixer here. I just wanna congratulate you on making the Wiki and adding so much here so fast. Anyway, I wrote a lot of stuff that can be added to the main page but it's been protected from edits. I was wondering if you could unblock it for a moment so I could make an edit. I made a slider for the main page as well as wrote a latest news, summary, and welcome for the Wiki. You may have had something else planned, I don't know. I was just wondering. Randommixer (talk) 21:36, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for opening up the main page so I could make that edit :) Randommixer (talk) 22:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Forums and blogs. Is it okay if we start making those? I'd like to share some ideas about the eventual DLCs and possible sequels with my peers.--Observer Supreme 15:33, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Character Table HoshinoKaabi 03:02, December 27, 2015 (UTC) That template looks pretty sweet; I see no reason not to add it to character pages. However, for now, I'd list some characters as unknown affiliation; unless we can be absolutely sure which side a character is on, I'd advise against listing them under an affiliation. Curator of the Avalice Archives (talk) 10:33, December 27, 2015 (UTC) HoshinoKaabi 10:35, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Changing the Background? I was going to make a new image with the updated Lilac and Carol designs, but your idea is better. However, the file you attached isn't really big enough to serve as a background, as it'll be stretched and blurred on larger monitors, so I got a higher-res version from the FP2 website and trimmed it down to size. And it looks great! Thanks for the suggestion; keep up the good work! Curator of the Avalice Archives (talk) 12:31, December 31, 2015 (UTC) HoshinoKaabi 13:01, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Hmm… I've set it to maximum transparency for now, and changed the colour fade in the middle to black to better match the background (unfortunately, there's no way to remove it entirely). I like that you can see more of the background now, but I'm a little concerned about readability; what do you think? Curator of the Avalice Archives (talk) 13:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC) HoshinoKaabi 16:01, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey, where did you find out the character ages? Where they revealed or where they just fan speculation? The ages from Freedom Planet 1 were confirmed by Strife himself on the old ProBoards forum; unfortunately, that forum has been shuttered in favour of the current SMF-based one, and despite promises it'd return in a read-only state, nothing has happened in months. Curator of the Avalice Archives (talk) 01:49, January 11, 2016 (UTC) pangu should put on the list of playable and that is playable in a part of batle glacier Disagree; Pangu is a vehicle, and not directly playable. If it was to be included in the list, then so would the tanks the others drive, the minecart Milla uses, and the enemy she can pilot on Battle Glacier. And few would argue that they are playable characters. Curator of the Avalice Archives (talk) 21:43, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi RaceProUK, ^^ i just wanted you to ask: is fan stuff (fan games etc.) forbidden here or is it possible to write about it, IF it's specified as fanfiction? Creepario (talk) 20:10, May 28, 2016 (UTC)